


Rudybago

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Rudybago [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Other, Tentacled alien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Rudybago is an alien, who finds having multi-tentacles very useful.





	1. Rudybago

**Author's Note:**

> Rudybago first appeared for DW's Ushobwri Monster Fest month tentacles category, where he proved it was possible to reload a rocket launcher, deal with field dressing, and have sex all at the same time. After which I became rather attached to him (possibly something to do with the tentacles).

Rudybago wondered what it was about Terrans he liked so much. Certainly it wasn’t their sense of self-preservation, or at least not amongst the Terrans he knew, because wherever they went they managed to provoke conflict. They didn’t deliberately start it, but somehow they were always in the midst of it, so that, whenever he called in to a planet and spotted the USS Enterprise had docked, he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was in the midst of trouble.  
  
Which was how he was once again in the middle of a battle zone. He rapidly reloaded the rocket launcher, his tentacles making short work of the intricate mechanism. He was in the process of setting the timer and priming the fuses, when a wounded rating stumbled past. Hastily Rudybago shot out a few more tentacles to grab the man and wind a dressing round his chest. He barely glanced at the wound, letting the tentacles assess the injury whilst his eyes were checking over the rocket launcher.  
  
One of his eyes spotted his favourite member of the Enterprise crew approaching, looking dusty and careworn. Ordinarily Rudybago liked to take his time over love making, letting each tentacle slowly explore his partner’s body, but this was going to have to be a quickie. He grabbed the doctor, turned the injured crew member to face the opposite direction, and let the remaining tentacles enjoy the sensation of sliding under McCoy’s clothing and making contact with his most sensitive parts. He felt the doctor shudder and his body relax under his tentacles, before McCoy muttered “I can’t stay.”  
  
Rudybago rumbled, “That’s all right, I understand. Besides which, I’ve got a rocket launcher to fire.” He patted McCoy gently on the shoulder, before blowing him a kiss and turning back to the weapon.  
  
Later, he was joined by Captain Kirk, who said, “I knew you had to be around, Rudy, from the silly smirk Bones has had on his face all afternoon.”


	2. I Love You More Than the Smell of Swamp Gas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt by Brumeier

The trouble with being in a relationship with a multi-tentacled alien, Bones thought, was you are never really sure where you stand in his affections.  At the moment they were lying together in post-orgasmic haze, and Bones was fairly sure of his position, but nevertheless it niggled.

“How much do you love me?” Bones murmured.  Which in a way was ridiculous; did Rudybago’s species even experience love?

“I love you more than the smell of swamp gas,” the alien replied.

“That high?”  Probably as well to be flippant.

“And swamp gas is my second favourite thing in the whole universe.”

 

 


	3. Brthyal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as an exlanation as to why someone had removed the car magnets from a car.

Terrans have some interesting customs. Uncle Rudybago (we won’t go into the exact relationship, it’s complicated) had always recommended learning about them. (Uncle Rudybago had his own reasons for liking Terrans, but he had no intention of explaining this to Brthyal at this stage of her* development). So when Brthyal saw a sign saying “Safe A Life Adopt A Pet” the little alien assumed it was a sort of token, which you handed over to someone and saved a life.  
  
Brthyal understood from Uncle Rudybago Terrans often needed saving, so she was happy to oblige and removed the token from the transport unit. She wasn’t sure about the “Wag More Bark Less”, but she knew bark grew on trees, so she assumed whatever Wag was it was good for trees which had lost their bark for some reason.  
  
She was very impressed with the caring nature of the owner of the transport unit and thought whoever it was must be a lovely person.  
  
With the two tokens held firmly in two of her tentacles she set off to do her bit.

 

  
  
* She/her used for ease of writing – like the relationship between Rudybago and Brthyal this is considerably more complicated, but at this point it is the closest term available.


	4. Rescue Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2017 Ushobwri Monster Fest tentacle offering

The tangled mass of metal which until recently had been a small spacecraft lay inert on the planet’s surface. One member of the crew had been thrown clear, seriously wounded but not, in Rudybago’s opinion, critically so, and the rescue team weren’t far behind. The second was already dead, but there was no sign of the third.

Frantically Rudybago pulled apart the twisted metal, letting in sufficient light he could just make out the back of the vessel. He saw McCoy, not moving but thankfully still breathing, although rather raggedly.

Rudybago slid through the gap he had created and set to work. He employed his tentacles in a co-ordinated fashion, those from his shoulders and upper back (he had learnt basic Terran anatomy from McCoy, and applied it as best he could to his own form) pulled more of the metal apart and braced the structure so it remained stable; those from his front began to patch McCoy’s wounds, treating each as they become visible.

Finally, enough of the metal had been moved and he was able to tenderly lift McCoy from the wreckage. As soon as he was free of the remains of the spacecraft, Rudybago redistributed the roles of his tentacles so as to maximise his running ability.

In a short while he was entering the rescue craft with his precious burden. One of the medical staff tried to order Rudybago to leave, but Spock overheard the altercation and came to see what was happening.

“Sir,” the medic said, “It will require three of us to monitor and work on Dr McCoy’s injuries. There’s not the space for anyone else.”

“Monitoring can be done from outside the micro-bay,” Spock said. “And our friend, Rudybago,” Spock emphasised the ‘friend’, “will be able to perform all the essential medical tasks by himself until we are back on the Enterprise. I cannot therefore see the problem.”

“As you wish.” The medic would have liked to say more, but knew this would be unwise.

As soon as he had gone, Spock turned to Rudybago. “Frankly I can’t understand what you see in our Chief Medical Officer, but I can think of no-one who would take better care of him.”

Rudybago didn’t have the physiology to smile, so he used two of his small tentacles to draw up the corners of his mouth for Spock.

 


End file.
